Enter Galbatorix
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: Voldemort is dead and has entered his afterlife. Where did he go? To h-? Nah. He certainly didn't go to Heaven. Can't guess? It's The Land of Bad Guys! There he meets King Galbatorix where the situation goes from bad to worse. Eragon/HP Crossover! R&R!


I know Galbatorix is not dead but in order for this to work, he has to be dead so bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Voldemort or Galbatorix

**Enter Galbatorix**

Voldemort suddenly awoke from a bad nightmare which involved his death at the hands of his most deadly foe; Harry Potter. But it really happened. He was dead. He was killed; the one thing he feared most was death and it had _happened_. His nightmare was reality.

Voldemort realized he had been lying on the stone cold ground. He stood up, brushed off his robes and found himself in the most bizarre place he ever entered. He wondered vaguely whether he was imagining things.

The room, in which he now stood, was brilliantly white, so bright that it was almost too difficult to gaze at and emitted a faint glow. There were no walls or a ceiling. If there were any, Voldemort couldn't find them. It was completely empty. There were no people to terrorize and lord over, no Death Eaters to follow him, not even his enemies lurked around, waiting for an opportunity to attack him.

Voldemort strode across to what seemed to be the other side of the room. As soon as he thought he reached the opposite side, he found he needed a few more steps to take. It appeared to be an endless path. He turned around to stare at where he began. There was no beginning.

Voldemort cursed loudly. "Where am I?" he shrieked "What trickery is this, Potter? How dare anyone ignore the commands of Lord Voldemort?"

He spun around the room, looking for something else to gaze at instead of the almost blinding white when a tiny black hole started to form. Curious, Voldemort approached the hole cautiously, drawing his wand, which he realized wasn't the Elder Wand, but the stupid phoenix feather wand that shared the core of Harry Potters.

The tiny black spot swelled. It was as if the hole was going to suck Voldemort inside. He succumbed to his fear, backing away slowly, daring to watch the outcome. Then the hole finally stopped growing after a few tense moments. Voldemort stepped carefully in front of the hole, his wand still held high. What could this hole be?

Without warning, a body was expelled from the hole, knocking Lord Voldemort to the ground, the body landing neatly on top of him. The hole sealed itself up, leaving the room as endless and blinding as ever.

Voldemort straightened up and surveyed the corpse of whom he identified as an old male, perhaps sixty years old. He wore a strange but richly embroidered tunic, a black sword and sheath buckled onto a shiny leather belt that rested on his hips. He seemed fairly tall. How on earth did he end up here? The man, just as Voldemort had done, awoke, examining the room with mingled shock and interest. Did he know the answers Voldemort sought?

The man gazed at his surroundings with an unfathomable expression. Who was he and where did he come from?

Apparently the mysterious old man was full of similar questions because as soon as he caught sight of Lord Voldemort, he leapt to his feet, drawing his sword.

"Who are you?" asked Voldemort, sneering, but very interested to know.

"You dare ask the King of his title first? It is my right to know who _you_ are," said the old man obnoxiously. He was obviously offended, and held himself as if he were royalty.

Voldemort, however, was outraged. Did this old fool know nothing of the power Lord Voldemort exercised over people? Did he know nothing of the famous, brilliant, and evil Dark Lord?

"I am_ Lord_ Voldemort, the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Voldemort proudly, smirking at the old man. "Who are you?"

"I am _King_ Galbatorix, ruler of Alagaesia, most powerful Rider of dragons. You must bow to me to gain my favour," said the old man. He placed his sword back in its sheath.

Voldemort frowned. He had never heard of any wizarding kings existing in the past, let alone in the present. If he had, he would undoubtly have murdered him and taken his title. He was obviously lying. He wondered where this Alagaesia was and what a Rider could possibly be.

"I will never _bow_ to any inferior to me," said Voldemort feeling murderous "It is _you_ who must bow to me, for Lord Voldemort does not forgive disobedience easily."

"Who are you to command obedience? You are merely a pathetic fool who is trying to defeat the undefeated," said Galbatorix scowling. "Have you never been taught to obey your elders?"

"What elder?" sneered Voldemort "I am seventy-one years of age and you believe you need to be respected for your age?"

"I'm over two hundred years old so you are no older than a child to me."

Voldemort gaped at him, disbelieving. How could anyone live for so long and rule a kingdom without being challenged at all? He tried to think of something clever to destroy Galbatorix's wit. He pondered before saying, "If you were undefeated, you would not be here. You are dead, as surely I am."

Galbatorix's face contorted with rage. "You, Voldemort, are mistaken! I am not dead! Surely this is a dream to fool the gullible!"

"You are dead and you cannot reverse it," said Voldemort, pleased to have stumped Galbatorix.

Galbatorix paused. A thoughtful expression spread across his ancient face.

"I may not reverse my death but I may use you as a child might use a toy! They wear it out until it is fit for nothing. Although it seems you already are fit for nothing."

Voldemort smiled tauntingly. "You wish to test yourself against me, Galbatorix? You think you are a fit competitor to try the greatest sorcerer in the world?"

Galbatorix's face contorted into a twisted grin. "No one defeats me! No one can; you are merely a trifling matter that is obviously unworthy of dealing with."

"We shall see," said Voldemort coolly. "But I notice you have no wand, only a sword; and what use is a sword against magic?"

"_Wand_? I need no _wand_," said Galbatorix jeered. He laughed cruelly.

"You use no wands. How pitiable. Your duels must involve Muggle methods then," Voldemort mocked.

If Voldemort meant this to anger or provoke Galbatorix with this, he was wildly mistaken. Instead, Galbatorix looked extremely confused.

"What is a Muggle?" he asked, "Your _kin_?" He asked this last question maliciously.

Voldemort cursed. How_ dare _he call a_ muggle _my_ kin_! "AVADA KEDAVR-"

But Galbatorix muttered suddenly something that sounded like utter rubbish in Voldemort's ears. It blasted Voldemort's wand out of his hand. Instead of a wand falling to the floor, a pile of ashes were formed in front of Galbatorix.

"Oh look, what has become of your _wand_ now? A pity wands are easy to burn with a single curse," he taunted. "And a pity you have no means to protect your vulnerable mind."

It was Voldemorts turn to look confused.

"You used Legilimency to see into my mind? But I'm using Occlumency; no one can break into my mind."

"What ever nonsense you are using is useless. I am a master of breaking into the mind; it was the very thing that led me to victory," said Galbatorix with triumph.

Voldemort was speechless. He lost his wand and his opponent could easily break into his mind with Voldemort ever realizing it. What else could Galbatorix do?

He thought maybe he could attack him, jump at Galbatorix, but as soon as this foolish thought occurred, Galbatorix abruptly pounced on Voldemort, pinning him against the ground.

"Your mind, the last sanctuary you ever had, any privacy or dignity in is mine. It is open, as open as a book, filled with memories I can read, that I can flip through each delicate page without detection if I need to. You are weak and defenceless." He slapped Voldemort across the face. It was very painful.

Voldemort was stunned. Never, _never_ had he faced anyone so powerful. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were the only people who ever had defeated him in a duel. Oh he hated that word: _defeated_. He thought that he might get some peace during his death. That he would be free to believe himself to be the best sorcerer that ever existed. But now his death was being ruined too. He couldn't even defeat an old king. He had even lost his wand. How humiliating.

Galbatorix removed himself off of Voldemort, who scrambled to his feet. To add injury to insult, he spat on his face and kicked Voldemort in the crotch. Voldemort shrieked in pain, doubled over and fell hard on the ground again. Galbatorix laughed mockingly.

Voldemort lay withering on the ground, shocked by the pain Galbatorix had caused. It was a wonder how an old man of over two hundred years could have such physical strength. It took a few long moments before he could stand up again.

"You are nothing," Galbatorix sneered. "Nothing and it is clear to me that whoever killed you had no trouble because you were so dim-witted when you were alive."

Voldemort scowled. "I was the most powerful Dark Lord in the WORLD!" he shouted "A feat you couldn't have _ever_ achieved." He tried to goad him, to make him fall, to make his powers crumble into something less than a grain of sand. But Galbatorix would neither bend nor break.

"No, you are right," said Galbatorix. Voldemort gasped, and then cursed himself to displaying his emotions. "I have achieved much more than that and merely achieving a title is degrading."

Voldemort did not say anything. He felt crushed, defeated and humiliated by this powerful and exceptionally evil being. He wondered how he would survive the rest of this afterlife, being tormented and abused by Galbatorix.

"Ah, I see you are learning to be more obedient to the rightful master of the world," said Galbatorix, his lip curling. "Then I won't have to beat you unless I need some form of entertainment."

Voldemort felt angrier than usual. Could he possibly hate Galbatorix more than the infamous Harry Potter? Or the rotten slime who pulled strings to keep Potter out of his reach, Albus Dumbledore?

He stood frozen, wondering what could possibly happen next. As if someone other than Galbatorix had heard him, a hole, a similar hole to what had originally brought Galbatorix here began to form. This time, the hole was scarlet.

The hole widened, and Voldemort grinned at the fear on Galbatorix's face. He stood rooted to the spot. Voldemort took this as an opportunity to give Galbatorix a good kick. But it did not seem to affect him at all.

The hole stopped growing, leaving them to stare at the strange patch of scarlet. A man appeared, stepping into the white atmosphere. He was tall, and very handsome with perfect features: light brown hair, bright hazel eyes and a mischievous grin fixed on his face. He was wearing long white robes that matched the room.

Voldemort was stunned, but did his best not to show his emotions. He couldn't tell whether Galbatorix was stunned too, but he was certain he was thrown off by the sudden appearance of a visitor.

"Hello and welcome to the Land of Bad Guys," said the princely man smugly. "My name is of no consequence to you seeing as you are dead and are of no importance any longer. But if you insist on knowing, you may call me Druve."

"What are you, an_ angel_," Galbatorix sneered. Druve frowned.

"I am _not_ an angel," said Druve, slightly defensive. "I am the keeper of the Land of Bad Guys and there has obviously been a mistake."

Voldemort, who had been quiet during the arrival of Druve spoke out: "What mistake? Have you, an inferior _angel_ made a mistake? Well, with you being inferior, it cannot be unexpected."

"I am not an angel and you are inferior as you cannot control whether you can leave the Land of Bad Guys or understand that I am a keeper of this land, _not_ an angel," said Druve. "You, Galbatorix, shouldn't be in this room. I'm here to switch you to your cell straight away."

Galbatorix looked puzzled for a brief moment, then disappointed. "Couldn't I remain here? It is perfectly amusing tormenting lesser beings." Voldemort threw him a dirty look which Galbatorix chose to ignore.

"The whole point of moving you to another cell is to torture you for the destruction of innocent people," said Druve in a matter-of-fact tone. "The reason this room is pure white, and completely empty is designed for your destruction. Even with this warning, you will go insane _eventually_."

"Wait, there are _more_ of these rooms?" Voldemort dared ask. "What ever happened to the concept of that place where we burn in fire?"

"Of course there are more of these cells. And this is meant for wizards, or anyone who has magical skill and abused it," said Druve. "Enough chit-chat, it's time to leave Galby." He placed his arm on Galbatorix, who even Voldemort could tell, was ready to kill Druve.

"I wouldn't try escaping. You'll be lost forever in the strange depths of this land. Only I can find my way through and you can't hurt me. Every attack will backfire on you and you will suffer. Not me-"

"NEVER CALL ME _GALBY_ EVER AGAIN!" snarled Galbatorix. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!? I AM KING! I COULD EASILY CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!"

Druve ignored him as he ranted on and effortlessly dragged Galbatorix to the gaping scarlet hole. "Good bye Voldy. Hope I never have to visit your cell again."

"NEVER CALL ME _VOLDY_! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! I AM THE DARK LORD! BUT NEVER _EVER_ CALL ME VOLDY!" Voldemort shrieked after them.

Druve merely smiled at his displeasure and waved with one hand, keeping a firm grip on Galbatorix with the other. They soon disappeared through the scarlet hole and hole sealed itself up, leaving the white cell perfect, whole and as irritating as ever.

Voldemort cursed for the umpteenth time. He was trapped inside and knowing the knowledge he had craved for merely moments ago did not satisfy him any longer. He was in a nightmare. Surely he wasn't being punished. He was clever and strong, no matter what that idiotic Galbatorix or the inferior angel said. He was invincible, and he was dead because Harry Potter was lucky.

Voldemort knew he couldn't return to have his revenge on Potter. _It was entirely his fault I'm in this cell instead of taking my rightful place as ruler of the wizarding world _he though savagely. _He will pay for _my_ destruction and my being in this prison. And _if_ he ever landed in my cell by mistake, he will really regret it_.

As Harry Potter lived on, eventually marrying and having a family, Voldemort spent his death in the Land of Bad Guys for all of eternity. He brooded on the revenge he would have on Harry Potter, never realizing that Harry would never cross paths with him ever again. As Druve once warned him, he became insane, with only ill thoughts for company.

Never again, did anyone ever land in his cell by accident and never again, did Voldemort meet another soul in the Land of Bad Guys.


End file.
